A cabinet for a laundry appliance, for example a laundry washing machine, includes usually a housing with two side walls and a rear wall and a front panel. The front panel is directly fixed to the side walls of the housing at the front side of the cabinet by screws.
In order to avoid rattling noises during operation, for instance during spinning of a washing machine, it is desirable to avoid gaps between the front panel and front faces of the housing and to even press the front panel under a certain pressure against the front faces of the housing so that due to this pre-tension rattling noises are prevented. This is achieved by using screws being screwed in a fixing movement in a fixing direction perpendicular to the front panel towards the front faces and thereby pulling at the same time the front panel towards the front faces by the screws. Thus, in such known solution, the screws are at the same time used as fixing elements and pulling elements with the fixing direction and the pulling direction being identical.